Nothing beats a first kiss?
by clovergiel
Summary: He ached to kiss those sweet lips of hers, especially now that she is beaming with those hormones from a magical lip gloss Mira had given her. And now that he got the chance, he grabbed it without a second thought. But their first kiss isn't what he expected it to be. One-Shot. LokexLucy


**Nothing Beats a First Kiss?**

_By: Clovergiel_

* * *

**Summary:**

He ached to kiss those sweet lips of hers, especially now that she is beaming with those hormones from a magical lip gloss Mira had given her. And now that he got the chance, he grabbed it without a second thought. But their first kiss isn't what he expected it to be.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, together with Happy, joyfully opened the door that lead them inside their beloved guild. He scanned through the room, probably searching for his blond companion.

"Aha! There you are, Luce!" Natsu beamed as he pointed his long index finger at Lucy Heartfilia who was currently sitting on the bar stool near Mirajane Strauss, sighing unenergetically.

He quickly run towards Lucy as he sat on the stool opposite her.

"Hey, Lucy. Let's go on a mission today! They said that some of the requests have increased their rewards offered!"

Lucy's head leaned flatly on the table before her, still not interested even with the good news he had brought her. Natsu didn't lose hope though instead, he poked her throughout her body, continuing to beg for her approval.

Lucy seemed irritated of Natsu's constant brawls so she gave up and raised her hands up in the air.

"Alright, Alright! We'll go. But I get to pick the mission, you understand?" Lucy scowled at him.

"Hai!" Natsu said with a full smile plastered on his face. "So I'll pick you up later after you've chosen the—"

"Hep!" Lucy interrupted him, "Nah-uh, We're going tomorrow. Just not today, Natsu. And I'll still have to pack if were off to a long journey, you know."

"Alright." Natsu's face fell as he and happy walked out of the guild.

"Poor Natsu," Lucy muttered as she glanced up at Mira, who was giving her the same apologetic look. Lucy decided to choose the mission later since they'll be heading off tomorrow.

"Ah, Lucy!" Mira's face lightened as if she remembered something. Lucy gazed at the long-haired girl as the latter took something from her pocket. "Check this out."

Mira handed her a blue, cylindrical tube which can be opened in half.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, bemused.

"It's a magical lip gloss. I saw it earlier in town today and decided to buy it. It changes color as you apply it, according to the color you want. I haven't tested it yet but the shop owner told me that it can enhance your sex appeal by 50%," Mira smiled at Lucy, who now has her jaw dropped.

"Go on, try it," Mira added.

"But it's yours—"

"Don't worry, I have mine," she said as she held up a similar cylinder tube, but in color pink. "And please treat that as my gift to you."

"Thanks, Mira. But I'll just try it later at home, if you don't mind. Oh! Which reminds me, I have to go pick our mission for tomorrow. Ja ne, Mira-san!"

"Bye Lucy," Mira said, waving her hand at Lucy, who was on her way to the request board.

* * *

"Woah, so it's true," Lucy murmured to herself as she glanced at the mission requests in front of her. Her eyes were in awe after seeing the increased prices of the rewards on most of the missions.

"If this goes well, I'll be able to pay my rent until the next two months."

Lucy's gaze stopped on a piece of paper located on the lower left side of the board. She examined the paper and a suppressed smile crept in her lips. It involves battles and stuffs , but Lucy didn't care one way or another. She can gain two silver keys, aside from a million and a half jewels, if they're able to carry out this mission swiftly—which she doubts with Natsu's destructive character.

She unpinned the paper from the request board and made her way to Mira for the approval of the said mission. After that, she wasted no time in heading her way to her lovely home.

* * *

Lucy was now in front of her dresser mirror, glancing at the blue cylindrical tube Mirajane had given her earlier this morning. She fiddled and rolled it through her fingers, unsure if she was ready to test it to herself. But then, it wouldn't hurt for her to try, right?

She opened the lid and examined the almost translucent substance inside, and slowly but surely, she raised it towards her lips, anticipating any changes it might bring. As it was about an inch away, her thoughts reminded her that she has to pick a color and she thought of red. Then suddenly, the translucent substance turned to red.

Gracefully applying it to herself, Lucy smiled as she saw the aftermath of what she had done.

There, she could clearly see her reflection in the mirror, with full red lips, shining and glistening, but just enough to bring out her natural beauty.

"Wow, Lucy, you really look perfect…" Lucy confidently thought to herself.

Satisfied with the result, she sat comfortably on the chair behind her, as she read once again the contents of the mission she picked. This is totally a good day for her.

She was halfway reading through it when she suddenly felt hands closed her eyes from behind.

"Hey, who's this?! Natsu, is that you?!" Lucy yelled to the stranger as she continued to spring free her eyes from the hand that covers it.

"My princess," a voice said, "You're wounding my heart, you know."

The stranger finally let go of Lucy's eyes.

"Loke!" Lucy beamed as she turned and face her lion spirit. "What are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you to stop opening your gate when it's unnecessary? You're just wasting your energy!"

But Loke seems dazed and he seems to be not listening at her. His jaw was hanging, his eyes staring directly at Lucy's red lips.

Realizing what his shock for, Lucy quickly covered her lips with a free hand as she backed away from him.

"I-I j-just…" Loke stuttered, "I-I just w-wanna see m-my…my m-master…so b-badly." He is exasperated, he's now loosing control. He already loved Lucy the way she was, but now, seeing her like this… he didn't know anymore.

"Please, don't cover it. It's beautiful, it suits you," Loke told her as he took off Lucy's hand off from her lips. "I want to see it. You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now," Loke grinned.

Fear spread throughout her body sending shivers down her spine. It's working. The magic of the lip gloss is now working on Loke. The shop owner was true about what he said to Mira.

"L-Loke, y-you are not a-about to do s-something, right?" Lucy said assuring him—but more to herself.

Loke didn't speak, instead, he just stepped closer to her and Lucy, seeing this, stepped away from him, until her back was leaning on the cold wall behind her.

Loke trapped her with his arms on either side of her. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I just can't hold myself any longer."

And in a moment, his lips crashed through hers. This is supposed to be their first kiss. Loke ached to kiss those sweet lips and when he finally gets to have the chance, he grabbed it without a second thought.

There, he could feel her lips in his for the first time—those soft yet rough lips. Wait! _Rough_? He leaned back from their kiss and saw that between them is a paper. He had kissed her through a paper! It was the mission that Lucy and Natsu was supposed to do and accomplish, but for now, it acted as a barrier for them.

But still, he had kissed her, even through a barrier. But how can he treat that as a true kiss? And to think that was supposed to be their first one. Arrggh! This is too infuriating for him.

"I'm really sorry, Lucy. I didn't know what came over me. You should thank that paper for stopping me," he said, thoroughly embarrassed, and with a flash of light, he's back to the spirit world.

Lucy stood at her apartment, still dazed with what had happened. But after a few seconds, a smile crept in her lips. She can still clearly feel the sensation in her lips, the feeling of Loke's lips in hers, even with a paper between them. For her, she still treated that as their first kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu crashed inside Lucy's apartment, and as usual, he did it through the window.

Lucy just finished packing and still having that smile in her. She had washed off the gloss off her lips last night and didn't care to put it again today.

"Lucy, where's that mission we're doing?" Natsu asked.

"Here," she said, handing him the paper without even glancing up at him. "Is that enough?"

Natsu's still reading it and his eyes widened as he stared at the paper. "Lucy, what's this? There'll be action with those battles and fighting but it said here that as a reward, we will have two silver keys and… 1500 000 kiss marks?"

Lucy quickly snatched the paper from him with shock etched in her face, and there she saw clearly: the mark of her lips from last night, exactly on the word JEWELS. Heck, this is going to be a long, interesting mission for them.

- End Of Story -

**Clovergiel**: Yay! That was my second one shot! This is my present for all the readers for this love month! Hope you all liked it. :))

**Loke**: I can't believe it! Why do my dreams have to be shattered like this?! Our first kiss…why do you have to be so mean to me?! Why?

**Lucy**: What's this guy blabbing about?

**Clovergiel**: Dunno…

**Natsu**: Lucy, what the heck is this mission about? I can't live knowing I'll have to do a mission getting a million kisses in the end! That's gross!

**Clovergiel**: Poor Natsu…

**Lucy**: I'll just explain it to him later. Anyway, guys review!


End file.
